


Pack and their Emissary

by SPNLover2014



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Beta Cora, Beta Scott McCall, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNLover2014/pseuds/SPNLover2014
Summary: Stiles cringed as he felt another hit, but at this point he didn't really feel the pain. He just rolled with the punches like the last time this had happened.“Tell us about your pack, human, and we'll spare your life.”Stiles let out a laugh as he spit the blood out of his mouth, grinning at the idiotic men in front of him. They had been at it for hours and he still didn't say anything in regards to the pack, he wouldn't have given them any information on his father, and to him, this was the same thing. The pack was his family, he was going to keep them safe no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles cringed as he felt another hit, but at this point he didn't really feel the pain. He just rolled with the punches like the last time this had happened.  
“Tell us about your pack, human, and we'll spare your life.”  
Stiles let out a laugh as he spit the blood out of his mouth, grinning at the idiotic men in front of him. They had been at it for hours and he still didn't say anything in regards to the pack, he wouldn't have given them any information on his father, and to him, this was the same thing. The pack was his family, he was going to keep them safe no matter what.  
“You think those monsters will appreciate you keeping your mouth shut, a puny human who has no significance in their pack of disgusting creatures?” The guard, a man with tattoos that wrapped all around his shaved head, said. “They would sooner kill you for waisting their time, I bet that pathetic Alpha doesn't even care that your gone, hell, I bet he would thank us if we wouldn't kill him and stuff his body full of wolfsbane first.”  
For the first time, Stiles snapped, he lifted his head and spit right in the mans face, splattering it with his blood. “Take back what you said.” He growled out, his best imitation of the Alpha they had been criticizing.  
“Don’t like being told how insignificant you are to your supposed pack? Hate to break it to you, but humans cant be in their pack, their weak and wolves don't like weakness.”  
Stiles let out a laugh. “Im surprised you know such a large word like insignificant.” He said, trying to contain his own rage. “No, I know my standing in the pack, and its a lot more important than you seem to think. I have a problem with you insulting my alpha, your underestimating my pack, they will find you and they will rip your throats out,” he said with an evil grin. “With their teeth.” He said baring his.  
He was met with another punch to the face.  
“Hey, this isn't working.” Another man said, the one Stiles had deemed, LOTDW, Leader of the Dickweeds, in his head. “Leave him for now, Im sure we can find some other way to get him to talk.”  
As they headed to the door to exit the small room, Stiles called out to them. “Im going to miss our quality time together.”  
The man with the tattooed head was held back from punching Stiles again only by LOTDW’s arm. “Don’t worry, we will be back for you.” LOTDW said with a smile.  
“Im counting on it.” Stiles murmured after they closed the door behind them.  
Stiles immediately brought his hands forward to undo the rope that tied his ankles to the chair, having already undone the pathetic excuse of a knot around his wrists.  
He began to initiate his plan he had been working on since the moment he woke to being tied to the chair. The idiots had smashed his phone, but failed to check him in depth. He was still wearing the triskelle pendant that hung on the woven rope on his neck.  
He pulled the pendant off and held it in one hand and the rope in the other. He muttered a few select words that caused the pendant to glow brightly in his palm, warming him. He felt his alphas heart beating against his palm, a calm rushing over him when his Alpha realized he could find him easily, soon Stiles would be safe again, he just had to hold out until then.  
The tracking spell activated, Stiles then turned his attention to the rope in his hand that had lengthened and stiffened into the wolfsbane infused baseball bat with runes etched into that he had taken to using as a weapon, and then Stiles sat back down, the bat across his lap, relaxing until the men would be back.  
It was close to an hour before the two men were back, now with brass knuckles, supposedly to beat the answers out of the boy.  
“Where did he get that?!” LOTDW demanded when he stepped into the room.  
“Oh, this?” Stiles asked, standing. “I thought it would be more fun if I evened the playing field.”  
The man with the tattooed head moved to grab the bat from the smaller boy. Stiles quickly used his grip to tug the man closer, kneeing him in the stomach and the ramming the bat up into the mans nose. The man fell back, letting Stiles throw the bat over his shoulder and stand straight again. LOTDW ran toward him. “Batter up.” Stiles said with a smirk, swinging the bat at the mans head, hitting him against the temple, causing him to stagger sideways, dazed.  
Stiles felt a slight panic when other men, alerted by the noise, came rushing into the room. He stood at the ready, trying to think of how he could get out of this one when a roar ripped through the air, shaking the building to its base.  
The men looked slightly scared.  
“Whos afraid of the big bad wolf?” Stiles asked, smirking at the men in front of him.  
The door that lead to the room was ripped off its hinges and an angry wolf with bright red eyes ran into it with six beta shifted wolves, a beta shifted coyote, a woman holding a bow nocked and ready to shoot, a woman with fiery hair, and another woman who held a sword at the ready.  
Almost instantly, the men began to attack the group and then arrows began to fly, claws and swords began to tear through flesh and when things began to seem to be dire for the group, the girl with the fiery hair called out for cover, and then let out a ghostly wail when her friends had covered their ears.  
The men flew through the air, and when the room went silent again, Stiles could see that the men were unconscious.  
Stiles stood from his crouch, uncovering his ears and picking up his bat and the pendant before standing again. “Wow Lyds, you’re getting a lot better at that.” He said.  
Lydia gave him a disapproving stare, but Stiles could tell she was relieved.  
The large wolf let out a growl before barreling over to Stiles, nearly knocking him over in his haste to check to make sure the boy was okay.  
Stiles let out a chuckle. “Hey, Sourwolf, I’m okay.” He said.  
The wolf shifted in front of him. “I was worried about you.” He growled out.  
Stiles smiled. “I know, but Im okay now, all thanks to you and the pack.” He said. “But maybe it would be a good idea for you to either shift back or put on some pants.” He suggested, laughing slightly when he noticed Kira’s blush, though Erica was unashamedly watching, though stopped when Boyd made a disapproving grunt.  
“We should leave before these guys wake up, the sheriff was already called, he’ll be here any minute.” Lydia said, leaning into Jackson when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
Stiles and Derek both nodded in agreement, the pack scattering immediately.

As Stiles and Derek drove away in the Camaro, Stiles took a deep breath and turned to Derek. “We need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew his mistake.  
Derek stiffened in the driver side, the wheel creaking ominously and Stiles was fairly certain that he saw claws poking out.  
“No, not like that kind of talk.” Stiles said, flailing his arms slightly, almost smacking Derek in the face before reigning himself in and setting his hands in his lap when the sharp pain from his earlier beating split through his ribs. “No, Der, I didn't mean it like how you're thinking, I meant we need to talk about the hunters. I think they are actually some sort of diversion.” Stiles paused and looked to Derek, whose jaw had relaxed and the steering wheel was no longer in danger of breaking. Stiles looked pleadingly at Derek as the older man pulled into the driveway of their house.  
Stiles unbuckled his belt and moved over the console to wrap his arms awkwardly around the wolf. “Der, I’m not going to leave you.” He said softly, ignoring the slight throb in his chest from leaning over the console.  
Derek returned the hug, squeezing a little bit tighter than necessary before loosening again when black lines began running up his arm. “You were hurt tonight.” He said. “You were missing for almost two days, I thought you might have finally realized that I wasn't worth what I keep putting you through.” He admitted.  
Stiles frowned and pulled away, still making sure to keep physical contact with the man though making him cut the mojo Derek was doing. “Don’t you dare take my pain right now,” He said sternly. “Derek, you haven't put me through anything, those idiotic hunters did and even if I weren't with you, I would still be going through this because I would be there for Scott and all my friends. I get you as a bonus.” Giving him a soft smile at the end.   
Derek returned the smile softly before frowning again, eyebrows knitting together. “Wait, why do you think they were a distraction?”  
Stiles sat back in his seat for a moment before taking a deep breath that pulled at his chest again, he would need to check for broken ribs later. “We should wait, I need a full nights rest that isn't just me being unconscious before I can gather my thoughts and explain.”  
Derek let out a growl at the mention of Stiles being unconscious. “Cool it, Sourwolf, you got me back home nice and safe, now take me up to our bed and ravish me.” He teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
Derek laughed lightly before shaking his head. “The only thing I will be taking you up to our bed for is sleep, and if you're good, a massage for the sore muscles.”   
Stiles let out a low hum in agreement. “I need a shower.” He added.  
Derek nodded, getting out of the car and moving over to Stiles’ side of the car to open the door and lift him out of the car, carrying him bridal-style.   
Stiles let out a huff. “I can walk.” He said.  
Derek let out a snort of a laugh, earning a glare from Stiles. “I have completely gotten better at grace since high school.” He said, crossing his arms.   
Derek actually let out a full laugh, opening their door with ease, even with Stiles still in his arms. “It’s easy to get better when you are at rock bottom.”  
Stiles let out a huff, but resigned himself to being carried up the stairs to the room they shared.   
“Wanna save water?” Stiles asked when Derek set him down on the bed.   
Derek raised an eyebrow at the younger man. “No,” He said firmly, earning a pout from Stiles. “You are too much of an instigator, you just need a shower because you're hurt and I know I won’t be able to resist if I shower with you.”  
Stiles snorted. “Then don't resist.”  
Derek shook his head, heading out of the door of their room. “Shower, I will make you something to eat after you get out.”  
Stiles was about to protest when his stomach let out a loud growl, as if the mention of food was enough to remind it that it hadn’t eaten in almost 48 hours. He nodded to Derek before heading into their bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

Stiles took his time in the shower, letting the water wash away a lot of the pain, but after a while, even their water heater, that was usually a real trooper with keeping the water hot, gave up.   
Stiles let out a small sigh, moving to turn off the water and exit the shower, wrapping one of the towels around his waist after drying off his body.  
When he opened the door of the bathroom to enter the bedroom, he let out a deep groan when the smell of food hit his nose, making him hasten his task of getting dressed. He slipped on his sweats and a shirt to cover up the bruises on his torso.  
He padded his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway to watch as Derek moved to put the food on the plates he had set on the counter.  
“If you would have waited, I would have brought you up the food.” The older man said without turning from his task.  
“There is no way you would let me eat in our bed.” Stiles said, smiling at Derek.  
Derek looked at Stiles, the puppy dog eyes that he gave Stiles almost rivaled Scotts own. “You were hurt.” He said.  
Stiles stepped up to him, wrapping himself around the larger man, earning him a large hug from the wolf who buried his face into the human’s neck, making little snuffling noises into his neck. Stiles huffed playfully. “You aren’t trying to be sweet, you just want to hide me away and keep me away from all danger, and you just want to make sure your den smells like us.” He joked, though it was confirmed when Stiles saw the tips of Derek’s ears turn red.  
“Just shut up and eat the food.” Derek said into Stiles’ neck.  
Stiles laughed, moving from Derek’s grasp to grab their plates, moving them into their dining room, Derek trailing behind him with two glasses of ice water.  
Stiles set the plates in their usual spots at the large rectangular stone table that Lydia had forced them to get when they had finished their rebuild of the old Hale house.   
“What did I miss while I was gone?” Stiles asked after they had both begun to dig into their plates.  
Derek narrowed his eyes at him, “You were missing, we were searching for you.”   
Stiles sighed exaggeratedly. “You are no fun; I am gone almost a full two days and you have no updates on the pack, or anything? Not even something about Scott tripping over something when Isaac accidentally does something suggestive?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.  
Derek sighed. “We were a little distracted, but I don’t think it will be long before they finally get over themselves.” He said with a small smile. “I don’t think Scott has realized why Isaac is his anchor yet, but Isaac kept calming him when he would get too worked up over you being gone.”  
Stiles nodded, looking at Derek. “And how did you stay calm with your anchor gone?” He asked, curiously.  
Derek shrugged. “I knew I would know if something really bad happened, and besides, if I lost my cool, I could have lost you in the process.”  
Stiles cooed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. “Knew you were a big ol’ softy.” He joked.  
Derek blushed, looking down at his now empty plate.  
“Come on, I am really tired and could use some sleep.” Stiles said, holding his hand out to Derek, who took it carefully in his hand, standing to follow him up the stairs to their room.  
“We will need to talk in the morning though.” Stiles said through a yawn, after they had relaxed into their bed.  
Derek hushed him gently. “Tomorrow, for now just let me be glad to have you back in my arms.”  
Stiles closed his eyes, muttering out. “So cheesy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluff, but I didn't feel like getting too serious just yet, I thought the last chapter was serious enough. I'll get along with the actual story next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay, I think I should start updating quicker now that I have finished my finals for college and will have a little bit more free time. Thank for your patience and your continued reading. :)

Stiles woke slowly, feeling a lot better than he had when he had gone to bed, his aches almost completely gone, thank the gods for his magic being based in mostly healing and protection.   
He stretched his arms up, trying to take note of any lingering soreness while still trying to let Derek sleep. It was obvious to Stiles that the wolf hadn’t slept well in his absence, though he wasn’t sure if it was insistence of finding him or just the nightmares he got when he slept alone.   
“Your moving too much.” The deep vibrato of Derek’s voice rumbled against Stiles’ back where Derek had his face buried into the juncture of his neck and upper back.   
“I was stretching.” Stiles said. “Just go back to sleep, you need it.”  
Derek let out a huff, sitting up from his spot, looking down on Stiles. “How are you feeling?”  
Stiles sighed at the man’s evasiveness, but nodded. “I’m feeling good, I think between the adrenalin and the excitement of being home again, my magic decided to use some of my excess energy to heal me up.” He said, motioning down to where he lifted his shirt and the bruises were mostly faded. “Slower than werewolf healing, faster than a human’s.” He said proudly.  
Derek snorted. “I’m just glad that you are okay.”  
Stiles smiled up at the man, “I know, couldn’t live without me.” He said, moving to stand up. “Let me make breakfast.” Stiles said, moving to change into a pair of pants and one of Derek’s Henley’s that was a lot looser than it was on Derek, though not by much anymore since Derek allowed himself to relax as opposed to working out constantly.   
Derek made a move to protest, but with a look from Stiles, he silenced himself and just watched as his mate finished getting dressed and moved out of the room.  
Stiles walked down the stairs with greater ease than the night before, eager to get back to doing something as opposed to sitting around.  
He quickly set to making waffles for the pack since Derek had sent a message to them before they had gone to bed to meet them the next morning.   
By the time, Derek came down the stairs, Stiles had made about ten waffles and had started on making the homemade low fat whip cream since he didn’t want his dad to be eating the normal type, but since the werewolves got closer to his dad, he didn't have the same weight in his diet that he had before. The wolves liked his dad more than they liked Stiles it seemed at time.   
Stiles smiled up at Derek when he felt arms slip around his middle. "When do you think the pack will show up?"   
"Your dad just drove up with Melissa, Scott and Isaac." He said. "And it sounds like Erica and Boyd are behind them."  
Stiles nodded, "I better hurry with these waffles then or else there won't be enough as they come through."   
Derek chuckled, moving towards the door, opening it just after the knock.  
"You know, I wish the boys would open the door as quickly as you do." The sheriff said, smiling and pulling Derek into a hug.   
Melissa smiled at Derek and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to turn off the mixer where Stiles whipped cream had almost turned to butter.   
Derek turned back to Scott and Isaac who were staying with the Sheriff and Melissa for the break, though he tried time and time again to get them to move in with him and Stiles since they had plenty of room after rebuilding the old Hale house, and Derek really wanted to have a pack home again, but the boys and the rest of the pack all refused while they were still in college, though Lydia did say that they would talk about it again after she had conquered MIT.   
"How are your classes coming?" Derek asked.  
"Don't ask, I am working on my senior thesis and I think it is trying to kill me, but both Isaac and Stiles said that they would look it over for me." Scott said happily.   
Isaac blushed slightly when Derek looked at him. "I've finished mine already and Scott, Stiles and Lydia have all looked over it, I think I’ll be able to turn it in early so I don’t mind giving Scott some help."  
"Still sticking with social work?" Stiles asked from the kitchen.  
Isaac nodded. "Yeah."  
Derek kept the door open to allow Erica and Boyd to walk in and the closed the door.   
"Hey! Batman's making waffles!" Erica said excitedly, walking past Derek into the kitchen to bug Stiles.  
Stiles snorted. "Yeah, it was your turn to have your favorite meal, Catwoman."   
Erica smiled brightly at the man, leaning against the counter, knowing better than to grab any of the waffles or dipping her finger into the whipped cream.  
Derek nodded to Boyd, who nodded back, giving him a slight smile before the two joined the rest of their guests in the kitchen.  
"I hope you both don’t mind but I invited Jordan over, I thought he might be helpful."  
Derek and Stiles both shook their head. "Of course not, Parrish is always welcome, I have some more information on hellhounds that I thought he might want anyway."  
The Sheriff nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked, turning to Derek.  
"I’m much better, Stiles is safe." Derek muttered, his ears turning red as he ducked his head slightly.   
The Sheriff gave the man a look. "I know he is, and I couldn’t be more thankful for that, but I was asking how you were, the last time I saw you, you were looking a lot worse for wear."  
Derek frowned when Stiles stumbled behind him, giving things over to Melissa. "How bad was he?!" He asked, waving his arms around and glaring at the man.  
"No worse than you were, son." The Sheriff said, frowning. "But you both look a lot better."  
Stiles relaxed slightly. "Yeah, we got plenty of sleep last night and my excess magic healed most my wounds."  
The Sheriff nodded. "I'm glad you both are feeling better." He said.  
"Where is everyone else?" Melissa asked as she wiped her hands on a towel. "I finished up breakfast while you were too busy interrupting Derek’s and your fathers conversation." She said, a playful smile on her lips.  
The door flew open, followed by Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Malia, Kira and Cora. "Sorry were late, Stiles texted me to grab strawberries and we had to pick up the rest of the pack." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen to rinse off the strawberries and add them carefully to whipped cream after cutting off the tops.   
Stiles shrugged, "Thank you for getting those, I didnt realize that the ones I got had gone bad."   
Lydia waved him off. "The ones you get arent organic anyway, I prefer to buy the fruit if it means I don't have to eat the pesticides that cover yours."  
Stiles rolled his eyes at the girl, but gave her a peck on the cheek that she leaned into slightly.   
Derek moved to grab plates out of their cabinets while Stiles grabbed the silverware and glasses. The rest of the pack moved to the table while Stiles and Derek helped each other set the table and Melissa brought out the food.  
The pack served themselves quickly, most of the werewolves as well as Stiles, heaped a mountain of food onto their plate.  
"Not that this food isn’t amazing, but what is the real reason you brought us all here?" The Sheriff asked, having taken a bite of his food first.  
Stiles nodded quickly, trying to finish the food in his mouth since he knew not only his dad and Melissa, but Lydia would be down his throat about talking with his mouth full.  
"Those hunters that kidnapped me?" Stiles said, trying to catch his breath. "I think there was more to their plan than just trying to kill me and the pack."  
Derek let a low growl, letting his eyes flash.  
Stiles patted his arm, hushing him slightly. "Which they failed at." He said. "But there seemed to be more to it. They seemed in the dark about what they were doing, they didn’t do any research about peoples standing in the pack, they assumed that everyone but Allison, Lydia and I were Werewolves, so they weren’t expecting a werecoyote or a kitsune. and they definitely weren’t expecting a banshee. And they had no idea that I was the pack emissary or the alphas mate."  
"So they were inexperienced and didn’t do their homework, that isn’t anything new." Jackson said, glaring slightly.   
Stiles rolled his eyes. "True, but it seemed like they were getting their orders from someone else, that just wasn’t giving them any further information. They didn’t even have any sort of backup, there were five people total that I counted, hunters would be more prepared unless they were told by an outside source to keep less."  
The sheriff nodded in understanding. "So the true plan was for the pack to beat this group of hunters."  
Stiles shrugged. "Not necessarily, if we were overcome by these hunters than I think they still would have been happy, but I dont think they really would have expected that."  
Derek frowned and scrunched his eyebrows. "They were sizing us up."  
Stiles nodded. "We are being tested."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait, I recently lost my wifi, and I wont be getting a connection until August. I am working on getting to a place with wifi every time I finish a chapter, but I haven't had time recently, I hope some of you are still holding on for new updates.

The pack had cleared out of the house with clear instructions not to be alone, and to keep their eyes and ears out for any sort of unusual behavior.   
Stiles cleared the table after hugging his dad and Melissa goodbye, with a promise to be safe.   
Derek came behind him as he was washing the dishes and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his face in Stiles' neck. "Just leave it, I’ll get it later."  
Stiles sighed, not slowing on his mission to finish up the dishes, there weren't even that many since Melissa had cleaned the things Stiles had used to make the food, just plates, silverware and cups. "Let’s just get them done."  
Derek sighed as well. "You're stressed, and you need more rest."  
Stiles set the cup he was washing down into the sink slightly harder than necessary, turning in Derek’s arms to face him. "No, I am stressed, and I need to find out what I can do to keep our pack safe. And I was afraid to say it at breakfast, but I am truly scared that they are going to go after each of us, try to find our weaknesses, force us to show our strengths to where there is no longer any surprises that we can use to protect ourselves. I am terrified that they are going to rip us apart and I don’t think I can handle it."  
Derek set his forehead against Stiles, just breathing the younger man in, trying to gather his thoughts, and Stiles knew this, so he stood quietly so he could hear what the alpha had to say.   
"I am scared too." He said after a long pause, opening his eyes to meet his mates. "I can't lose my family again. I can let myself die a million times. I can let myself be harmed a million times over. If I know that you and the pack are safe, I can take any pain. Someone who is so vindictively going after my family is terrifying to me because I don’t know if they are just after me. If they are I want to just give myself up to keep you all safe."  
Stiles had to bite his tongue to let the older man finish, cringing every so often, when he finally quieted again, Stiles wrapped his arms around the older man and hugged him close. "You aren’t allowed to do things like that, okay? We are a pack and I am your mate, and I will make sure that whatever happens, we will all make it out, you got me, Hale?" He said, fighting back tears at the thought of losing anyone in their pack, but especially losing Derek.  
Derek looked like he was about to argue, but relaxed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I got it, Stillinski." He said, smiling lightly at his joke.  
Stiles relaxed and snorted. "Now help me finish these dishes and then you and I can try to figure out who or what might be after us."  
Derek agreed, moving to take one of the clean dishes from Stiles and dry it before putting it away.  
Between the two of them, the dishes were done quickly, and then they retired to the library that held a large amount of books, either lore, magic or normal depending on where you looked. It also held two desks and a window seat that was used more by Derek for its original purpose, to read in, but Stiles enjoyed napping in the window seat more than anything since it was warm from the sun that shined through.  
Stiles moved to the messier of the two desks, opening his laptop when he sat down. "I think we should get better information from when Parrish and my dad interrogate the few of the hunters that managed to live and not get away. But I think looking back at any news, normal or supernatural, may help us find out why they decided to target us."  
"I can also see if any of our connections have heard anything." Derek replied.  
Stiles nodded absently, already deep in a googling spiral, Derek knew he would have to check on his mate's computer every so often to make sure he was still on topic and hadn’t strayed on accident.  
Derek looked down at his own desk that was neat and held a new laptop that Stiles had insisted he needed, and an old rolodex of names and numbers of friendly packs that he could contact, which had grown thicker than he had expected with the help of Stiles and the Sheriff.   
He took a deep breath, stealing himself to get ready to call each connection. He picked up the old looking phone that sat on the corner of his desk that Stiles made fun of, though Derek knew he found it endearing that the older man liked the phone so much as it was a joke present from Stiles himself.   
Hours must have passed by the time Stiles looked up from his computer since it looked like Derek had gone through over half of his contacts, and Stiles stomach rumbled, almost in protest of his antics.  
Derek hung up the phone and rubbed his face before looking at Stiles.   
Stiles gave him a weak smile, he hadn’t found anything of use yet, and by the looks of it, neither had Derek.  
"We need to take a break and eat some lunch." Derek said.  
Stiles glanced at the clock on his laptop to see that it was already one, he nodded in agreement, stretching before standing to head out of their library.   
They helped each other make lunch for the both of them, some sandwiches with homemade french-fries. They were quiet as they ate, not having much to say since they had a rule that they didn’t talk business outside of their library unless it was during a pack meeting. It kept them both from obsessing too much, though it still happened time to time, which is why Stiles wasn’t allowed to take his laptop out of the library unless he was going to class.  
They both cleaned up after themselves before heading back into the library, barely settling in before Stiles opened his mouth.   
"I’m not finding much, there is the usual stuff on my dad covering up the supernatural crimes with normal ones, though that isn’t what they say they are doing, just what I know he is covering up. I’ve looked at the supernatural news sites that you told me about and the other packs have let me in on, but the articles on us are minor. They talk about how we are rising to be a good pack, but there are other packs with similar articles about them. I can’t find anything that would single us out, the only weird thing though is there is an article about us being un-bonded but being true mates."  
Derek shrugged. "I know that's a big thing for packs, but I don’t think it is something we should focus on, since they know I want to wait until you're out of college next year. It would be idiotic for them to go after a true mate pair's pack just because they aren’t fully bonded."  
Stiles nodded in agreement. "You find anything then?"  
Derek shrugged. "The Eckert pack's alpha, Jamie thinks that someone might be trying to test us to make us stronger but honestly I think this is a threat, a power play. The Roden Pack's alpha, Katie, though, she said she’s been expecting something like this, she seemed on edge about something. Her oldest daughter will be meeting us soon to discuss some of their worries, but Katie seems to prefer we talk to her daughter, help her learn some pack respect before she takes over as the leader."  
Stiles stiffened. "She wouldn’t even tell you what she thinks is going on?!"  
Derek hushed him softly, "I don't think they actually know what's going on, Alpha Roden and her daughter have been working on having a closer relationship with us, and I think Alpha Roden is willing to help us with what we are going through, but she did tell me that she heard about an unknown pack contacting hunters, but no one that Alpha Roden could contact could find out any solid facts about them, they are like ghosts."  
"A ghost pack, just fucking great."  
Derek nodded slightly. "I think until we actually meet with Alpha Roden's daughter, we should relax a little bit."  
Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I just mean that we should breath, not stop looking over each other’s shoulders, just not looking for information that isn’t there yet, we need a break, it is almost ten at night and we haven’t eaten dinner."  
"I am not hungry."  
Derek nodded. "Yeah, me either, it is probably about time for us to go to bed then."  
Stiles rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yeah, probably a good idea."  
Derek straightened up his desk to have it back in order before standing, Stiles following his lead, though he left his desk the way he had it.  
As they walked down the hall to their bedroom, Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him to his side, burying his face into Stiles neck and took a deep breath. Stiles patted his arm gently. "We're going to figure this out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but I have WiFi again and I will be able to post a lot more often. Hope to have a little fun for the characters before things get to hectic. Enjoy

The next morning, Derek got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen, still not feeling hungry, but aimlessly looking through the refrigerator regardless, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.  
Right as the pot beeped to let him know it was ready, Stiles came stumbling into the kitchen, hair flattened on one side and sticking up on the other. He smacked his lips together before letting out a large moan. "Coffee."  
Derek snorted, closing the fridge and turning to the cabinet that held their mugs.  
He carefully poured coffee into both of the cups, the one that had a fox head and said For Fox sake, Derek set aside after it almost bubbled over the top, and stopped about two inches from the top on the cup with the curled-up wolf to fill it up the rest of the way with sugar and cinnamon bun coffee creamer.   
Stiles let out another grateful moan, grabbing the fox cup and drinking it down almost all the way before grabbing the pot and refilling it.  
Derek took a sip of his own coffee, humming at the sweet taste of the coffee.  
After Stiles second cup of coffee, he finally stood up straighter and wrapped his arms around Derek.  
"I still can't believe that you can drink tour coffee so sweet." Stiles said into his shoulder.  
Derek set his own empty cup onto the counter behind him, returning the embrace. "And I can't believe that you can drink black coffee."  
"It's the way men drink it."  
Derek snorted again. "Your dad even likes coffee with creamer and sugar, the only reason he drinks his coffee black is because he doesn't have time to make it before work."  
Stiles waved his hand. "Blasphemy."  
Derek let his arms drop to give Stiles room to step away.  
Stiles sighed but stepped away from the older man, looking up at him. "What's on the agenda today?"  
Derek shrugged, "Alpha Roden's daughter wont be here until tomorrow, so we have a full day of actually relaxing, we need it, maybe go to Disney?" He offered. "I know a lot of the pack hasn’t been there yet, besides it is a pack neutral zone, Walt Disney made sure of that."  
Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me Walt Disney was a werewolf?"  
Derek shook his head, "No, a very powerful emissary that refused to tie himself to a pack, there are so many wards in his parks that it's almost impossible to shift or cause harm with magic."  
"The most magical place on Earth." Stiles said with a snort. "But shouldn't we stay on task, try to keep the pack safe, figure out what's going on? Not goofing around?"  
Derek frowned. "To be completely honest it is the safest place on Earth, and we haven't had any fun recently, a little relaxation couldn't hurt. We have hit a road block in finding any information, and we have a full day before any new information will come up. Please, I know you are stressed, but I think this may be what is best for the pack."  
Stiles took a deep breath, seeming to brace himself for an argument, before letting the breath out quickly, the fight seeming to leave him. "Okay, yeah, let's go to Disneyland."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long this took to come out, I hope the length sort of makes up for the previous chapter.

Derek and Stiles both messaged the pack to let them know the plan, Stiles making sure to tell them all to bring sunscreen regardless of supernatural healing because even if it was for a few hours, he didn’t want to end up being the one to listen to them whine. Derek chuckled when he saw the text message.  
"Don’t think you are excluded from that, Mr. I-dont-have-to-follow-the-rules-that-Stiles-sets-and-then-whine-when-Stiles-is-right." He said, handing a bottle of sunscreen to him.  
Derek let out a huff, "I didn’t realize I had that long of a last name."  
Stiles snorted. "Shut up and put it on any skin that’s showing, including your ears!"  
Derek huffed again but did as he said, happy that it was at least the sunscreen that Stiles had made specifically for the werewolves, no unnatural scents.  
Stiles busied himself by looking through each of their backpacks to make sure they had everything they needed.  
The pack showed up shortly after their text was sent, all excited for the impending trip, everyone talking about the rides they wanted to ride first and what stores they wanted to go into.  
"Everyone ready?" Stiles asked, getting nods in return. "Even sunscreen?"  
There were collective groans from the werewolves and a huff from Lydia, who insisted that suntan lotion counted, Stiles didn’t believe it at all.  
Stiles threw his hands in the air. "I want no one to come to me asking for anything to help with the pain, a burn is a burn, regardless of whether you get it from a fire or the flaming ball of energy in the sky." He insisted which made most of the wolves to begin to actually put on sunscreen, all having been burned by fire once or twice, and it healed almost as slow as a human’s sunburn, it wasn’t a fun week, even Lydia took some, though she insisted it was so she didn’t have to hear Stiles mother her anymore.  
Stiles pumped his fist in the air in triumph.  
Derek rolled his eyes lovingly, turning back to the pack, "Okay, we will meet at the Mickey and Friends parking, since its barely six and the park doesn’t open till 8 we should get good parking, carpooling is best, I can fit at least three more people in the back of the FJ. So there isn’t a fight, I am going to say that Isaac, Scott and Cora will be in the back. Malia, Kira, Erica, Allison, Lydia and Jackson will ride in the van with Boyd driving."  
"Shot gun!" Erica said, snapping her hand up quickly.  
The rest rolled their eyes and grumbled slightly, but quickly began to shuffle out to the garage to enter their designated car.  
"So bossy." Stiles commented on his way out to the FJ.  
Derek huffed. "You know if I didn’t tell them where to go, there would be a fight on which couple would be split up, and then we would end up driving two different cars to make everyone happy, but then the one's in the passenger seat would be mad that they couldn’t sit next to their person." Stiles knew that this was true from past experience, and Derek's slightly panicked look and stressed tone made it seem as if he were having some flashback to the one time they had let everyone pick, there had been claws, teeth and even some magic drawn.  
Stiles nodded. "Fair enough, the downfalls of the pack being all together and evenly split." He said with a playful sigh.  
Derek snorted, pushing Stiles playfully towards the passenger side door, walking to the Driver side, shutting the back door before climbing in and shutting his own.  
When he knew everyone in the car had buckled up he pressed the garage button, started the car and headed out on the short drive to the happiest place on earth.  
The drive there was mostly quiet after Scott, Isaac and Stiles had fallen asleep fairly quickly, Derek wasn’t even sure he had pulled out of the driveway before they had been asleep. Cora was silently playing on her phone, probably texting Allison. Derek used the drive to think of the many weekends his family had used to go visit Disneyland, feeling safe there. Laura was big on going on all the rides while Derek really just wanted to collect all the signatures from the characters, he was only missing Mickey and Dale before the fire. His mom had tried to let him get the final two signatures, planning a trip to Disneyland again, but he had refused, wanting to spend the weekend with Kate, though he told his mom it was because it was stupid and he was too old to go. He felt a sharp pain through his heart when he thought back to the look on his mother’s face, hurt and shock.  
"Your brooding woke me." Stiles said, voice gravely from the nap he had taken. "What are you thinking about."  
Derek glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I wasn’t brooding."  
Stiles raised his eyebrow at him.  
Derek sighed. "I was thinking about my mom and how we used to go to Disneyland, I almost had all the signatures."  
Stiles gave him a large grin, always loving it when Derek would share something with him.  
"My mom and I never got to go." He said, always trying to give back whenever Derek told him something about his family. "But when she got sick we once decorated her hospital room in Disney things, stuffed animals of the characters and all that and tried to pretend that was where we were at, she would play around and ask me for my signature, she enjoyed it a lot, it was one of her last few good days." He said gently, looking down at his hands, it got easier to tell Derek about his mom, but it was never completely easy.  
Derek rested his hand on Stiles knee, giving him some comfort.  
Stiles smiled at Derek.  
They finally pulled into a parking spot in the large garage, Derek making sure to memorize the number while Stiles took a picture of it with his phone just in case.  
The rest of the pack managed to get a parking spot right next to them, probably the most magical thing that would happen to them all day, before exiting their cars to join one another.  
"Alright, I called ahead to get our wrist band, I loaded all of them with money for food and made a few special calls to get different colors at the last minute, so we need to go the kiosk to pick them up, and at the request of Stiles, I did make them all park hopping so California adventures is an option as well."  
The pack let out a few cheers, all moving quickly to head down to the front desk before it got too busy.  
Though there was already a line, the pack got through quickly.  
"Alright," Stiles said, holding the packs wrist bands. "I have a Red one for each of the Hales." He said, handing the one with their designated name on it. "Grey for Jackson and Isaac, very boring guys." He said, earning an eye roll from the both of them. "Blue for Scott and Malia, Green for Lydia and Boyd, Yellow for Erica, Purple for Allison, Orange for Kira, and Pink for me." He said happily, putting on his own bracelet when everyone had taken theirs.  
Lydia raised an eyebrow at Derek.  
He shrugged. "He's the one that decided the colors, not me, he was very adamant about getting the pink one."  
"Hey, you know, pink was never actually a color signified with boys and girls until the 1940s."  
Lydia snorted at him but nodded her acceptance.  
"Okay, back on topic, I am sure none of you actually want to spend all day with Stiles and I, because I am sure you all have different things you want to see, so we will meet up tonight after the firework show right next to the C in California. Got it?"  
The whole pack nodded.  
"Okay, don't forget to download the app so you guys can actually use the fast passes and all that."  
"And it’ll tell you where your favorite characters are, so you can meet them without having to just run into them, stalking, but for Disney characters." Stiles interrupted.  
Derek had no response, so he just waved the pack off, who scattered quickly to the entrances. He turned to Stiles, who had a large grin on his face. "Moana is near us." He said, having already downloaded the app at the house the previous morning. "We can stop by a store to get you a book, we can start a new signature goal."  
Derek chuckled, "How about we do that, but we also go on some rides, I know how much you want to go on the Tower of Terror, and on Space Mountain."  
Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "I also want to get my dad some mouse ears, and myself some, and I am hungry."  
Derek groaned. "I didn’t realize that Disneyland was going to make you a child again."  
Stiles snorted. "Get with the program, this place is meant for you to let out your inhibitions, act like you are a child Der, you don’t get to have this kind of fun every day."  
Derek smiled softly. "It would be nice to have a pair of ears." He said.  
Stiles fist pumped the air before grabbing onto his boyfriend’s hand. "Let’s get through this entrance and get a character’s signature." He said, singing any Disney song he could think of while waiting in line, Derek eventually put his hand over Stiles mouth when an older man glared at him, though the look earned the old man a slap on the arm from his wife.  
"Let him have his fun." The old woman whispered. "You know you’re a sucker for singing along to any Disney movie when Natasha is with us." The old man looked away, blushing slightly. "Sorry about him, the heat doesn’t do his attitude any favors."  
Stiles smiled at the lady, moving Derek’s hand from his mouth. "Don’t worry, this one is the same way." He said, patting Derek’s arm.  
The old woman chuckled before turning back to the man who was now ushering them through after checking their bands.  
Stiles lead them around the park all day, getting multiple signatures from many of the characters, going on multiple rides that Derek thought were going to make him puke, and getting different souvenirs, including a pair of Jack Skellington ears for Derek that he made him wear for the rest of the day, a pair of light up Star Wars ears for himself and a pair of Sheriff Woody ears for his dad. He thought he was funny.  
"The fireworks and parade are about to start." Derek said, shifting the Disney backpack, that Stiles had insisted was necessary to get since the drawstring one was too full, to his other shoulder.  
Stiles nodded, moving to get comfortable on the bench they had found where the parade was supposed to go through, eating the large drumstick and churro he had gotten earlier.  
Derek scrunched his nose, still not sure how Stiles was able to eat all the food he had, not throw up on the rides, and still insist on more food, Derek opened his mouth to tell him to slow down before he made himself sick when he saw the older couple from earlier standing a few feet away from them.  
Derek stood immediately, earning a confused look from Stiles until he saw the couple.  
"You can take our seat." Derek said, motioning to the vacated bench.  
The older couple gave their thanks and sat at the bench.  
Derek nodded, giving her a kind smile before moving to stand behind Stiles, who was watching as the parade passed, many different Disney characters waving happily at children, some even running around off of floats and giving kids high-fives. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist.  
"You’re such a sweetheart." Stiles said, turning his head and pecking Derek's cheek.  
Derek blushes, turning back to the parade, watching silently, until he heard a cry from a woman.  
Derek snapped his head toward the noise, seeing a mother jumping when she noticed one of her youngest children had wandered away from her, almost in the way of the floats, no one else paying attention. Derek watched in horror when the toddler tripped, falling into the road. Derek was ready to run to the child when he saw a glimmer around the kid. Derek looked to Stiles who was now focusing on the child, moving to him quickly almost fazing through the crowd like liquid. He grabbed the little boy and pulled him back out and gave him to his mother before heading back to Derek without a word.  
"What just happened?" Derek asked when he was next to the older man again.  
"I couldn’t just let him stay there and not be protected, he got a cut, I just sort of magicked up a force field of protection and healed his knee, no biggie I do it all the time." He said with a shrug.  
"Regardless, not again, you’re not supposed to be able to do magic in here." He insisted.  
Stiles shrugged, "I break rules all the time."  
"Except that isn’t a rule, it should be a physical impossibility." A voice said from behind them.  
They both turned to see Tiana decked out in her green ball gown standing behind them with her arms crossed.  
Stiles looked at her wide eyed.  
"As you were protecting someone, I won’t raise any alarms, but I would like to know why you didn’t let anyone know about the strength of your power."  
Stiles shrugged. "I didn’t know to be completely honest, I don’t see how creating a force field is all that impressive."  
"You did it without breaking a sweat, Disney made sure people couldn’t make this place a supernatural warzone, so no one should be able to shift or use magic of any kind. Maybe speak with your advisor if you are so unaware of your strength." And with that she turned away from them, seeming to break some kind of invisibility she had to the rest of the crowed and began greeting different children with a large grin.  
Stiles opened his mouth but shut it quickly with a look from Derek, it was time to meet with the pack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will get a little deeper into Stiles magic and on who or what is testing the pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give up on me just yet! I know it's been a while, but its been crazy, I will try my best to continue updating faster than I have been, but I make no promises since school is about to start again. I promise that I wont be done with this work until it is completed though.

Derek stood, leaned against the giant C, waiting for the pack to come out. Stiles on the other hand was pacing back and forth, souvenirs forgotten near Derek's feet as Stiles worried at his lip, bit at his nails and all together panicked.  
"Stiles, for right now you need to calm down, we will take care of this, talk to Deaton or something, find out what she was talking about."  
Stiles whirled around on him. "And what do you think we would be getting out of him?" He asked, almost frantic. "Deaton isn't exactly helpful on the best of days, I barely got any help when I was training to be an emissary, I almost gave up because I thought Deaton was full of it about the spark, I was the one who finally figured out how to engage it and that was only because you were about to die!"  
Derek raised an eyebrow at him, trying to keep himself calm because the two of them freaking out never helped anything. "Stiles, you need to breath, we will figure something out, we always do." He said, moving away from his leaning spot, grabbing Stiles, and pulling him into his arms.  
Stiles stilled immediately, eventually wrapping his arms around Derek, trying to breathe through his panic attack. "Just breathe." Derek said softly.  
It took a little while, and a few of the pack had shown up, but eventually Stiles breathing evened out and he pulled away gently.  
"I'm good." He said, wiping away a few tears.  
The rest of the pack had turned their backs, trying to give them some semblance of privacy, while still trying to block others from seeing.  
Derek nodded at Stiles before turning to the group, grabbing their bags of souvenirs. "Let's get home guys, tomorrow is a big day and today has been a little bit more than I ever thought would happen at a place meant for children."  
The rest of the pack gathered their things and began the walk towards the car, letting Derek and Stiles trail behind them.   
The ride back to the house was mostly quiet, and when they did get back, the pack said their goodbyes, promising to be there early the next morning.  
Derek closed the door after the last goodbyes had been said, eager to get to bed and rest, hoping Stiles would be in agreeance with him, but when he followed the fast but steady beat of Stiles' heart, he found him in the library, many books already sprawled against the desk as Stiles reached for more among the shelves.  
"What are you doing?" Derek asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.  
"I am doing some research on what happened today, and some research on pack interactions to make sure we don't mess anything up and cause a pack war just because someone didn't know about something. . ." Stiles paused and looked at the book in his hand. "And I am doing more research on the Roden pack."  
Derek sighed, rubbing his face before moving to Stiles. "What you need to do is get some sleep so you aren’t dead on your feet tomorrow when we meet with Alpha Roden's daughter."  
"See, that’s the thing, do we know much about this pack? Your mother is the one with the treaty and when we renewed it a few years ago, the only person there was Alpha Roden and her mate Joshua. They signed the treaty out of respect of the Hale name, but at the time we were in such a need of allies that we didn’t even check them out, what is her daughter’s name even? How many children does she have, are they traditionalists that don’t like humans in their pack, or mixed packs? What about how many people are in her pack?"  
Derek waited till Stiles took a breath before responding. "Alpha Roden's daughter's name is Elizabeth. She has a younger daughter named Amelia. They have about 20 people in their pack, at least five humans, Elizabeth's mate is a werefox, Amelia is an emissary, she got a bit of magic but no werewolf genes. Elizabeth is young and training to be the next Alpha with her sister as the pack emissary. I met Elizabeth when she was about three, I was ten. Her mother was kind and respectful of us even when we were on her territory. She helped people that needed it, people that have problems like Erica did, or Isaac. But she allowed them to pick because her daughter, Amelia, knows magic that can heal certain things, so becoming a werewolf was never the only option in her pack. They are a good pack, and I don't think they would do anything to harm us. Amelia will be coming with Elizabeth as well as Elizabeth's mate."  
Stiles sighed a little bit. "What do they expect out of us for their information."  
Derek shuffled on his feet a little bit, knowing he put off the request too long. "They ask that you train Amelia a little bit, she is barely 18 and though she's been training since she was younger, her magic can be volatile sometimes, she was diagnosed with ADHD and they thought you may be able to help her, since you had a similar experience."   
"And if I refuse?" Stiles asked, though he seemed to be willing to help, softened by the idea of another magic user having similar issues as he had growing up.  
Derek shrugged. "She said if you couldn't do it she would just like Elizabeth to have access to some of our Alpha history books, said she wanted her to learn about the best Alphas."  
"You would think that that would be more important, not the second choice." Stiles said.  
Derek nodded. "When I mentioned the same thing, Alpha Roden said that Elizabeth was the one who made the choice, she figured her sister was in more need than she was."  
Stiles stilled for a little while, obviously thinking about the options in front of him. "I withhold making a decision till I meet them tomorrow."  
Derek nodded, moving to close the books that Stiles had on his desk. "But you need to be able to think clearly tomorrow, which will not happen if you are obsessing over something tonight, I promise as soon as the Roden pack leave, I will make sure to sit in here with you until we find answers about this, but now is not the time."  
Stiles glared at Derek, the room cracking with unused magical energy.  
Derek merely raised an eyebrow at his mate. "Please."  
The room seemed to clear of the tension immediately, Stiles letting his stiff shoulders drop and relax, walking over to Derek and burying his face in the older man’s neck. "Fine, but you better make sure there is food ready before I wake up tomorrow."  
Derek snorted. "Of course." He said, waiting for Stiles to unbury his face before moving towards their bedroom.  
Derek pulled 2 pajama pants out of their dresser before grabbing a shirt from the other drawer, handing the shirt and a pair of pants to Stiles.   
Stiles had just barely gotten out of his clothes when someone knocked at the door.   
"Get dressed, I'll get the door." Derek said, already having put on his own pajama pants.   
Derek walked down the stairs, curious on who would be at their door so late, he didn't think he had heard any cars headed toward their home.  
When he opened the door, he was met with his whole pack standing outside, all in various workout clothes and most looking bashful.  
Derek tilted his head in question.  
"We all couldn't sleep." Scott supplied. "Apparently, we all decided that running was the best option and ended up meeting by accident on our usual trail, which ended up not being very far from here, and we thought we would come over."  
Derek raised an eyebrow at the pack, not sure how to respond.  
"Let them all in, Sourwolf, they obviously are anxious about our visitors tomorrow and want to be near pack, we have enough room for them to join us."   
Derek turned to where Stiles was talking on the stairs, dressed in his pajamas, he nodded to his mate before stepping out of the way for the pack to come in.  
Derek went into the kitchen to get the pack drinks and some snacks since running, especially for the werewolves, could cause major hunger. When he entered the Livingroom again, they had created their usual pillow bed that they usually created for movie nights. The pack was all wrapped up in blankets and curled up with each other, even Stiles had wormed his way into being curled around by Scott and Jackson. Derek set the food and drinks near the edge of the pile.  
Stiles smiled at Derek who was trying to worm his own way into the "puppy pile" as Stiles would call it, pushing Jackson so he could wrap himself around Stiles. Jackson let him in, but immediately curled closely to his alpha, Lydia spooning him from his other side.  
Derek never knew how they managed to fit so many people in a fairly small area, but they managed it.  
The pack slowly began to fall asleep, one by one. The steady heartbeats of his pack lulled Derek into his own slumber, kissing the back of Stiles' neck before letting himself fall asleep along with his pack.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Stiles woke with a start, pushing the various body parts out of the way to get out of the pile of supernaturally heated bodies. He stood and walked to the kitchen, running into various furniture with his limbs and hips, but trying hard not to make noises of pain so he didn’t wake any of the pack up. It was early in the morning, not even the sun was up, but Stiles could feel the magic in him stirring as an unfamiliar pack passed through his warning wards about 50 miles outside of Beacon Hills.   
Stiles stood in front of the fridge, trying to find something to make for the pack, though their fridge was almost empty after the breakfast the other morning and he was sure the pack had had some late-night cravings after the run. As he debated running to pick up groceries or if he should just get fast-food, he felt arms wrap around him.  
"It's awfully early for you, usually you enjoy sleeping in."  
Stiles snorted, shrugging off the arms around him. "I felt a tingle from my magic, they are going to be here sort of soon, but don't wake anyone else, there should be enough time for them to wake up on their own." He said, turning to Scott who was now moving to check the cabinets for food. "Why don't you come with me and find some food, were out of food here so stop looking through the cabinets."  
Scott closed the cabinet he was searching through and turned to Stiles. "Yeah, okay."

Derek rolled over to wrap his arm around his mate, but he was met with an unfamiliar body under his arm. He sat up and looked down where Isaac had somehow worked his way closer to his alpha. Derek feared the worst and began to smell out his mate, but he had to have been gone out of the house for at least a half hour because his scent was stale. Derek began to panic, pushing away the pack to move towards the door to find Stiles, but just as he got to the door, Stiles and Scott stumbled through it with bags of hot food.   
The pack, who had woken up with Derek's panic, began to swarm around the two, grabbing the bags that smelled like their favorites from their hands. After his hands were empty besides two bags, he stepped up to Derek and pecked him on the cheek. "I got your favorite, including those churro bites you love so much even though they are awful for you." Stiles babbled as he headed toward to table before pausing and looking to Derek. "Der, what’s wrong?"  
Derek shook himself out of his shock and moved quickly to wrap himself around the younger man, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. "I thought you were missing again." He heard Stiles' heart beat strangely for a few beats but then evened out again.  
"Derek, I left a note on the table, and I'm sure you didn't smell another person, but you panicked anyway. You need to breath and think before you panic. Think of the pack, they wouldn’t have slept through me getting taken, and you didn’t check for Scott either did you?"  
Derek felt his face burn red as he shook his head.  
Stiles sighed. "I get your worried, but we can’t afford to lose our cool."  
Derek took a couple of deep breath of Stiles' scent before taking a step back. "Just," Derek took another deep breath of the air. "let me know next time, please?"   
Stiles nodded in agreement, already digging into the food he had in front of him. Derek followed his lead. 

As the pack cleaned up from their breakfast, Stiles felt another shiver through his body. "Everybody get cleaned up, quick, they will be here soon, they just passed through the wards at Beacon Hills border, we've got maybe an hour maybe less."  
"I need more time than that to look as good as I usually do." Erica said with a wicked grin.  
Stiles snorted. "You always look good, Catwoman, just cut the time, make it quick, everyone. "  
Erica and the girls all headed up the stairs.  
"It's a good thing you made sure that we all had our own bathrooms." Isaac said, stretching in his chair.   
Stiles heard a crash from behind him, he turned to see Scott rubbing his head slightly, he must have run into something. Stiles snorted before turning back to Isaac and the others. "You guys need to go too, luckily Derrick was also smart enough to put an awesome water heater in too. Now all of you go, and if you share showers don't waste any time getting any."   
Boyd raised an eyebrow at Stiles but headed toward the stairs anyway.  
Jackson shook his head. "I am always ready, I look good regardless of what I am doing."  
"More like you got up long before Stiles and I did and took up most of the morning in the bathroom, which Lydia was not pleased about by the way." Scott said, heading towards the stairs, Isaac not far behind. Jackson let a growl out at Scott, making a move as if to attack.  
"Enough." Derek snapped out. "If you're ready then you can pick up the house while Stiles and I get ready as well, we have to make a good impression, we have to show we are a strong pack and that we are also respectful of guests. If they end up helping we want to show respect, if they decide to turn on us, we show we are strong, and we tear them limb from limb." Derek growled out.   
Stiles rolled his eyes. "That's enough from you. Do what he says Jax, Derek, you come with me and get ready before the pack puts the hot water heater to its limit."  
Derek huffed but followed Stiles up the stairs, Stiles continuing to mumble to himself about how Derek was being overbearing on the pack and being a big worrier. Derek knew that if he had a tail at the moment he would be tucking it between his legs.  
As soon as the bedroom door was closed, completely sealing the sound from entering or exiting the room, Stiles whirled to look at Derek. "You need to relax, this is a pack that at the moment isn’t a threat to either of us, and they aren't a threat to our pack so just relax while we deal with the bigger problem, trust me, if they stab us in the back, I will deal with it." Derek watched as his eyes turned a glowing purple as sparks flashed around him.  
Not waiting for a response, Stiles walked towards the bathroom, quickly stripping out of his clothes on the way.  
Derek followed behind, picking up the discarded pieces of clothing before throwing them into the hamper. "You could at least put them in the hamper. Especially since I made sure we had at least three throughout our room."  
Stiles scoffed. "I want no complaints from you right now, get your clothes off and get in the shower with me, or miss your chance to get clean before you change."  
Derek sighed but followed the younger man's example, taking off his own clothes and putting them in the hamper, then stepping into the shower behind Stiles. 

Stiles apparently wasn't in any kind of a mood to waste any time in fooling around or getting distracted in any way because he made Derek wash his back but cut off anything further so they were out of the shower fairly quickly.   
They both dressed in almost identical black shirts, and though Derek's fit a lot tighter than Stiles, the younger boys shirt was still fairly snug around the muscle he had built working not only as one of the pack members but also as the emissary to their pack. Unlike Derek, Stiles had a few tattoos that snaked down his arms in intricate patterns, like the roots of a tree, they were usually covered by the plaid shirts he usually layered over his graphic t-shirts.   
"Aren't you due for more tattoos?" Derek asked as he slipped the leather triskelion cuff on.  
"You just like them, but you know I hate getting them. Though to answer your question, yes, Deaton said that I should probably get another one to further balance my power since its been growing."  
"And you haven't why?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Haven't had time." Stiles slid his triskelion pendent around his neck and then headed towards the door.  
The pack was already downstairs, all in similar attire, Allison, Lydia and Kira were wearing black summer dresses, though Kira had her sword around her waist as a belt, and Allison had on a leather jacket. Malia, Cora and Erica chose to wear jeans a black t-shirt. Malia made sure to wear some black converse while Erica wore stiletto boots that went up to her knee and a leather jacket, bright red lipstick to accent the rest of her outfit and Cora chose to wear a leather jacket but with tennis shoes. The guys of the pack were all wearing black t-shirts with dark jeans with various touches of their own style to them. They all wore some sort of triskelion though they were all specially blessed by Stiles to protect them, from the pin in Lydia's hair to the cuff links on Jackson's coat. No matter what happened the Pack would be safe.


End file.
